BMW M4 Coupé
}} The 2014 BMW M4 Coupé, abbreviated as BMW M4 '14, is a RWD sports car that debuted in the Falken Tire Car Pack for Forza Horizon 2, and appears in all subsequent Forza main titles. Synopsis The M4 Coupé is the successor to the E92 M3 Coupe, introduced in 2013 along with a sedan variant that is still sold under the M3 nameplate. Being a model derivate of the F30 generation BMW 3 Series, the M3 Sedan is codenamed F80 and the M4 Coupe is codenamed F82. Following the 2012 BMW M5, the M4 Coupé is the third M production car with a downsized twin-turbo inline-6 engine that offers both improved performance and fuel efficiency over the E92's naturally aspirated V8 engine. The M4 was also developed with a stronger emphasis on weight reduction as seen from a higher usage of lightweight materials. Despite growing in dimensions, the M4 weighs less than the E92 M3, making it even lighter than the E46 M3, the predecessor to the E92 M3. By using CFRP for the roof, driveshaft and strut tower brace, the M4 also gained a 20% increase in torsional rigidity. The BMW M4 is powered by a S55B30 codenamed 3.0 L inline-six with twin-turbocharging that produces from 5,500 rpm to 7,300 rpm and of torque from 1,850 rpm to 5,500 rpm, with the latter being a much higher value than seen from its predecessor. The S55B30 operates at a boost pressure of and redlines at 8,000 rpm, although it redlines at 7,600 rpm in real life. The BMW M4 in the Forza series is equipped with a 7-speed dual-clutch automatic transmission.articles.sae.org - Lighter, stronger BMW M3/M4 surpass predecessors Variants Horizon Edition The Horizon Edition is an upgraded variant with a Skills boost featured in Forza Horizon 3. It also comes with performance upgraded to S1 class, along with a Liberty Walk Wide Body Kit and Liberty Walk livery that appears only with said widebody kit. Players could obtain this variant as a Horizon Wheelspin reward before the October 14, 2016 update and had the chance of obtaining this car again in the Forzathon event Oversteer To Success held from December 8, 2017 to December 15, 2017. Forza Edition The Forza Edition is the Forza Motorsport 7 rendition of the Horizon Edition from the previous title, but has a standard 50% CR credits bonus, a secondary 50% CR bonus for racing at the Nürburgring, and homologated performance for the Sport Touring division. It is only available in the VIP Car Pack. Statistics Conversions Trivia * The player can choose to get a BMW M4 Coupé during the beginning of Forza Horizon 3, after recruiting their first Drivatar to their Lineup. Gallery FM6 BMW M4 14.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 BMW M4 14 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 BMW M4 14 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH2 BMW M4 14 Official.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 BMW M4 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 BMW M4 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 BMW M4 Coupe Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Promotional FM6 BMW M4 14 Official.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' Variants FM7 BMW M4 14 FE Front.jpg|Forza Edition FM7 BMW M4 14 FE Rear.jpg|Forza Edition FH3 BMW M4 14 HE Front.jpg|Horizon Edition FH3 BMW M4 14 HE Rear.jpg|Horizon Edition FH4 BMW M4 14 LW Front.jpeg|Liberty Walk FH4 BMW M4 14 LW Rear.jpeg|Liberty Walk Forzavista FH3 BMW M4 Interior.jpg|Interior FH3 BMW M4 Engine.jpg|Engine FH3 BMW M4 Trunk.jpg|Trunk References